Romeo and cinderella
by lalamaria21
Summary: Tu eres mi romeo y yo soy tu Julieta... ¡pero no me llames asi! porque entonces habria un final trágico... entonces sere cenicienta
1. ¿quieres una malteada?

Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia :D tranquilos -_- esta tendrá solo 2 o 3 caps... mmmm solo lean!

Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiguita :3 **NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D **espero que te guste mucho Natty… lo hize con cariño n.n

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, si fuera asi ya hubieran hecho la gira mundial T-T

"_No permitas que este amor se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta, Quiero escapar de aquí contigo… y despertar junto a ti"_

La academia hikari, una de las mejores academias de Japón, se encontraba tranquila en su primer día de clases. Los alumnos hablaban entre murmullos mientras llegaba el profesor. Una estudiante prodigio de la escuela, Hatsune Miku, una chica de cabello turquesa atado en dos coletas altas se encontraba mirando atontada la ventana a la espera de salir volando de allí, porque sea estudiante prodigio no significa que ame el colegio.

La puerta del salón interrumpió los susurros de los estudiantes y el silencio de la peli-aqua, venia entrando el profesor con un nuevo estudiante.

- Buenos días chicos, yo soy su nuevo profesor, Hiyama Kiyoteru, mucho gusto. Con el paso del tiempo me aprenderé sus nombres.

- Buenos días Hiyama-sensei

- Tenemos un nuevo estudiante, puedes pasar- dijo el profesor mientras hacia una seña con su mano para que el estudiante viniera.

Todas las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos al ver al nuevo estudiante entrar: pelo rubio atado en una pequeña coleta, hermosos ojos azules, alto, etc, El hombre perfecto para las chicas.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kagamine Len y estoy a su cuidado.

La peli-aqua se sonrojo levemente al ver a ese hermoso chico de ojos azules, aunque ella sabía muy bien que no podía enamorarse en esa escuela. Ella es la única hija de la familia Hatsune, la familia más rica de Japón, dueña de la compañía VOCALOID (**nota de la autora: XD**).

Pasaron las horas de clase y Miku no podía borrar su sonrojo ni despegar su mirada del rubio. Cuando llego la hora de receso la chica decidió hablarle a Len.

-H-Hola

-Hola-dijo el rubio mientras hacia un leve movimiento de mano

-¿Cómo te llamas? *que pregunta estúpida es esa, el profesor ya dijo su nombre*-penso Miku

-Kagamine Len, Len para ti mmm ¿y tú?, ¿no eres de la familia Hatsune?-

-*lo sabía, todos con lo mismo*Miku y si-dijo la peli-aqua fríamente-¿Por qué?

-No… por nada, quieres tomar una malteada-dijo Len con una sonrisa.

-Si claro… pero donde, en la escuela no venden malteadas.

Len rio levemente- quien dijo que era en la escuela.

La peli-aqua, emocionada y sorprendida por la invitación repentina de aquel chico guardo silencio por unos minutos y al darse cuenta que las clases no acababan y era prohibido salir de la escuela se enojo un poco.

-¡Como se te ocurre! Está prohibido salir de la escuela.

- Princesita, no se darán cuenta, ven…

- no iré, ¡y no me llames princesita!- dijo Miku un poco exaltada, no era normal para ella incumplir las reglas académicas por una malteada.

El rubio la miro tiernamente y le susurro en el oído que iba a ser un secreto, esto hizo que la chica se estremeciera y se sonrojara al instante.

Los estudiantes salieron de la escuela cautelosamente para no ser descubiertos por algún profesor, la misión fue superada exitosamente.

-Len… me siento mal por esto regresemos, además donde tomaríamos las malteadas, debe ser lejos.

-Ya llegamos hasta aquí, además yo quiero malteada. Iremos en mi moto- dijo despreocupadamente el chico, mientras sonreía encantadoramente y causaba nuevamente un sonrojo en la chica.

-*sus sonrisas me controlan*-pensó la chica mientras se montaba en la moto… nunca se había montado en una y quería probar que se sentía. Lo único que montaba eran limosinas y carros muy grandes.

Len le pasó un casco a Miku y arrancaron rápidamente para tomar sus ricas malteadas. El recorrido fue extremadamente horrible para Miku, sentía que se iba a caer y el fuerte viento hacia que su falda danzara con el viento, el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver como su princesita trataba de controlar su falda.

Al llegar a su destino se bajaron de la moto, Miku un poco mareada, y se dirigieron a su mesa. Tomaron su orden y empezaron a charlar, se fueron dando cuenta de que tenían muchísimas cosas en común aunque son totalmente diferentes.

-Te veo mañana- dijo Len con su típica sonrisa

-Claro… pero esta vez después de clases

El rubio muy caballeroso dejo a la chica en su GRAN mansión, pues se saltaron 3 clases, se puso su casco y se marcho.

Al entrar Miku a su casa se encontró con el montón de sirvientas que estaban dándole la bienvenida, ella las saludo cortésmente y subió a su habitación. Al llegar al piso de arriba se encontró con sus adorados pero estrictos padres.

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo calmadamente la señora Hatsune.

- Yo…

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?- grito el señor Hatsune.

- Estaba…

- Llamaron del colegio y dijeron que no estabas allá.

- Mam…

- ¡Acaso te escapaste!

- Papa yo solo…

- ¡Nada! Vete a tu habitación en este instante, y más vale que no te hayas ido con un chico plebeyo… ya sabes que tu…

- Si papa- dijo la chica entre pequeños e inaudibles sollozos

La peli-aqua entro a su habitación y se lanzo a la cama a llorar, pues… acaba de desobedecer a sus padres.

_-Yo… me enamore de Len_

_Que tal les pareció plebeyos! -_- estoy loca, no me culpen acabo de salir de mi tarea de algebra y eso me hace enloquecer…_

_**NATTY!**__ Que te pareció el fic… todavía hace falta la segunda parte y quizás (dudo) tercera._

_SI REVIEWVIEAN (esa palabra la invente XD) SE GANAN EL LEN QUE TENGO ATADO EN MI ARMARIO!_


	2. no todo es color de rosa

_Hi guys! How are you? __I hope that fine… ya me canse XD bno… acá va el segundo cap del fic ojala les guste!_

_Segundo cap __**Natty**__! Ojala te guste :3_

Pasaron 3 dias y todavía la peli-aqua se sentía muy triste, esta se lamentaba llorando silenciosamente por haberse enamorado del chico equivocado. Tiempo después de haberse calmado decidió escaparse un momento de la mansión (como hacia siempre que se sentía triste) para escapar de sus problemas sentada en un columpio de un parque cercano.

Cuando llego a su destino se sentó en el columpio y empezó a mecerse mientras cantaba una canción.

-Buu-dijo una voz un poco conocida

-¡¿Len? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo caminaba en el parque… estoy aburrido- dijo Len mientras se sentaba en un columpio

-Ahhh… lo dices como si nada

-¿Qué tienes princesita?

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo algo?-dijo la peli-aqua mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tienes rastros de lagrimas en la cara- dijo el rubio mientras señalaba la cara de Miku

-*rayos*-penso la chica

El rubio se paro, tomo la mano de su princesita y prácticamente la arrastro hacia su moto.

-¿Quieres ir a la playa que queda por aquí cerca?

- Me acaban de regañar no puedo salir de la casa- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba

El rubio tomo la mano de Miku de nuevo causando un leve sonrojo en ella.

-si no debes salir de casa ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Vamos!

La chica no tuvo más remedio que acompañar a ese testarudo ya que… ¡Tenía razón! Además en lo profundo ella quería ir. El viaje solo duro 20 minutos ya que la playa quedaba muy cerca, pero ¿Por qué Len quería ir a la playa a estas horas? ya eran las 7:30 y hacia frio.

-Bájate, ya llegamos

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿ya es tarde?

-mmmm digamos que quería que estuvieras feliz, además me gustan las playas y andar en moto por ahí.

-¿querías que estuviera feliz?-dijo Miku mientras caminaban hacia la arena para sentarse.

-Sí, puede que sea… lo que sea, pero, no soporto ver a chicas lindas tristes.

La palabra _lindas_ hizo que Miku se sonrojara notablemente y ella lo sabía muy bien, sus mejillas ardían.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-dijo Len mientras tomaba la cara de Miku.

-¿Qué? N-no es cierto

-sí lo es

-¡no lo es!

Esa peleíta de niños chiquitos duro pocos segundos, el rubio para concluir la pelea tomo el rostro de Miku y beso sus suaves y rosados labios, el beso no duro mucho, pues Miku salió de su sueño y volvió a la realidad muy rápido.

-¡Qué hiciste!-dijo Miku mientras tocaba sus labios y se alejaba.

-Lo siento yo creí que tu…

-¡Creíste bien!-grito Miku

-¿Qué? Entonces si…-dijo Len un poco emocionado

-¡No!-interrumpió Miku-esto no debería estar pasando, nos conocimos hace TRES días.

-¿A qué te refieres? Miku, te traje aquí para alegrarte y decirte lo que siento…

-Len… tu también me gustas, pero yo…

-¿Tú qué?, no lo entiendo, ¿acaso te asquean los…"plebeyos"?

-Len-trataba de decir la peli-aqua mientras lloraba a mares y su voz se quebraba- yo… estoy comprometida.

En ese momento La chica sintió como el mundo se le derrumbaba encima, ellos se amaban mutuamente, pero sus padres la comprometieron con otro chico que ni siquiera conoce.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, estoy seguro de que tus padres lo aceptaran- dijo Len tiernamente mientras abrazaba a Miku- Ahora, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí! – dijo Miku mientras corría a besar a Len

Después de eso partieron en la moto del rubio y entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Miku para que sus padres no descubrieran su secreto.

-Bueno, creo que ya demo irme, que duermas bien princesita- dicho esto el rubio le di un beso en la mejilla a Miku y salto del balcón para irse.

Paso un mes y la relación del rubio y la peli-aqua iba muy bien, así que para formalizar su noviazgo Len decidió ir a hablar con los padres de Miku. La novia no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto, pues ella estaba comprometida y no podía salirle a sus padres con que tenía un noviecito que no era de clase alta, ahí sí que todos iban a morir.

Len le pidió a Miku que lo acompañara a comprar un ramo de rosas para la señora Hatsune y a ver si viejo pero intocable smoking le quedaba. Se dirigieron muy emocionados (la chica no tanto) a comprar las rosas y un nuevo smoking, compraron 12 hermosas rosas rojas envueltas en unas lindas cintas de colores y un elegante smoking que hacía ver muy guapo a Len. Al terminar sus "importantes" compras partieron hacia la mansión de los Hatsune.

-Buenos tardes- dijeron todas las sirvientas como lo hacían siempre.

-Buenas tardes-respondieron Len y Miku al unisonó.

Las sirvientas empezaron a chismosear entre sí sobre el guapo chico que traía la señorita Hatsune, unas decían que ellas leyeron que era hijo del conde, otras que solo era una persona normal. La peli-aqua les lanzo una mirada asesina y puso su dedo en sus labios para indicar silencio.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama!, les debo presentar a alguien- los nervios de Miku se notaban en su voz.

Los señores Hatsune bajaron rápidamente de su habitación para ver qué era lo que su adorada hija les quería decir.

-Etto… Mama, papa

-¿Quién es este muchachito?-dijo de forma despectiva el señor Hatsune.

-E-el… El-el…

- Buenas tardes señores Hatsune, un cordial saludo, Mi nombre es Kagamine Len y soy el novio de su hija.

Miku no comprendía como Len podía llegar a ser tan formal, es decir, el siempre se portaba como un chico malo y despreocupado.

Len hizo una leve reverencia y procedió a entregarle las rosas a la señora Hatsune. Lo único que recibió a cambio fue una fuerte bofetada del papa de Miku.

-¡Hatsune Miku como se te ocurre traer un Kagamine en mi presencia!

-Papa ¡porque hiciste eso!-dijo Miku ayudando a parar a Len

-¡Aléjate de esa cosa! La familia Kagamine es nuestra enemiga, además como se te ocurre tener de novio a un gusano pobre.

Los papas de Miku se la llevaron a la fuerza y dejaron al pobre rubio en el suelo tocándose el golpe y devastado por la reacción de los padres de su novia y el llanto de ella.

_Pobre Len! Lo siento Lenny, tranquilo pronto todo mejorara :3_

_Que les Pareció! Yo no estoy muy segura de este cap -_- por cierto algo largo pero bno… si les gusta dejen reviews sino también! Las críticas son bnas para el desarrollo humano (?) REVIEWVIEEN!_


	3. Romeo and cinderella

_, no sé qué decir XD… etto… disfruten el fic, creo que será el último cap._

Desde ese momento los padres de Miku declararon la relación de su hija y la de Len un amor prohibido, no podían verse, por eso los señores Hatsune tomaron medidas drásticas y cambiaron a su hija de escuela, se lo tomaron muy en serio.

Aún así su amor no había acabado y eso lo hacía más emocionante. Todas las noches después de que Miku les deseara buenas noches a sus padres se encerraba en su habitación y habría el gran balcón de su cuarto a la espera de que Len entrara por allí.

Parecían Romeo y Julieta, era una historia similar. No podían estar juntos pero buscaban a toda costa amarse hasta la eternidad, aún así y lo bonita que era esa historia tenía un trágico final y eso era lo que Miku temía que pasara con su historia, por eso ellos se declararon Romeo y… Cenicienta.

Paso un año desde que se hicieron novios y once meses desde la prohibición de su amor, eso quería decir que era su aniversario.

Esa mañana, antes de que se vieran en la noche, la peli-aqua caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad a comprarle un hermoso collar a su novio con la inicial de su nombre que había visto antes. Paso por una vitrina donde habían muchos instrumentos y un señor obeso que regañaba repetitivamente a alguien. Miku decidió averiguar qué era lo que pasaba así que abrió un poco la puerta para poder observar mejor. Al abrir escucho dos voces y una muy conocida.

-¡Dios! ¡Eres un chamaco idiota!

-Solo te pido que me ayudes a ser… cursi y romántico para hoy, quiero gustarle más.

-¡Ay yo no sé! Esta imposible Len

¿Len? ¿Acaso era Len el que planeaba algo para la noche de su aniversario? Eso le pareció muy tierno a la chica de las coletas. Cuando logro ver al rubio vio que este tenía puesto un smoking más elegante que el de cuando se presento con los padres de ella y estaba ensayando una canción. Esto le causo muchísima gracia a Miku, su chico malo quería darle una serenata, no pudo evitar soltar una risita audible, asi que para que no la descubrieran decidió marcharse a comprar el regalo del rubio.

Al llegar la noche, Miku le dio las buenas noches a sus padres y se fue a su habitación. Se puso un pijama algo provocador que constaba de una blusa fucsia de encaje negro con bolitas y unas bragas de encaje negro y del mismo color. Cuando termino de vestirse escucho el sonido de una guitarra que provenía del jardín, se asomo y pudo ver a Len tocando la guitarra y empezando a cantar una canción.

-¡Len!

El rubio seguía cantando un poco avergonzado.

-Es muy bello lo que haces pero… me gustas malo-Dijo Miku mientras jugaba con sus manos.

El rubio la miro con dulzura y trepo al balcón, dejo su guitarra en el suelo, se quito el saco del smoking y se lanzo a darle un tierno beso a Miku, que se fue volviendo apasionado.

-Feliz aniversario Miku

-Feliz aniversario Len

Len miro a Miku de arriba para abajo -¿Y ese pijama princesita?

-e-e-etto…

-me gusta-dijo el rubio de manera sensual.

Miku se sonrojo notablemente y para cambiar de tema se sentó en su cama a buscar el regalo de Len, este se lanzo encima de ella.

-L-Len acá esta tu regalo-dijo la peli-aqua mientras le ponía el collar en el cuello.

-Gracias princesita-dijo el rubio mientras ponía su mano en el rostro de Miku, esto izo que ella se estremeciera y el rubio soltara una pequeña risita al aire.

-¡N-no te rías! Sabes que esto es nuevo para mí y…

El rubio la interrumpió con un beso, sus lenguas empezaron a tocarse tímidamente, pero por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse.

-A-Aun así… quiero hacerlo- dijo Miku jadeante y con una mirada algo pervertida mientras jalaba a Len para besarlo nuevamente

-Joo que le paso a mi niña buena

-prometo volver a serlo… pero dudo que hoy lo sea.

Los novios empezaron a besarse una y otra vez. Len bajo al cuello de la peli-aqua y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos con los cuales la chica gemía una y otra vez.

-L-Len

-¿mmmm?-dijo Len entre besos.

-P-para…¡para por favor!

Len se levanto atónito y miro a su novia extrañado.

-Len…yo… no podemos seguir asi.

-Si quieres, yo paro princesita.

-No hablo de esto… hablo de…-la peli-aqua empezó a llorar discretamente.

-¿de qué…?

-No podemos vivir en esta habitación, yo también quiero estar contigo en las tardes y salir de aquí a pasear a otro lugar como un parque o ir al cine. Yo creo que…

-Miku… yo te amo, ¿acaso dudas de ello?

-Yo también te amo Len… pero estoy cansada de que solo podamos vernos aquí, en mi habitación. Además mis padres…

-¡Eso no significa que nuestro amor deba acabar!-interrumpio Len-a veces pienso que la felicidad se puede encontrar en algo tan sencillo como una caja-dijo Len mientras miraba a Miku con ternura.

Miku abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que contenía esa pequeña pero linda cajita.

-¡Len!-dijo la chica asombrada mientras se tapaba la boca con las dos manos.

-Miku… ¿te quieres casar conmigo? … podríamos escapar de aquí juntos… ¿Qué dices?

-*¡Dios! Ayúdame a decidir rápido* Yo… Mis padres y su codicia solo piensan en tener más dinero comprometiéndome con alguien que ni siquiera conozco. Prefiero dejar esta fortuna para irme contigo.

Len le puso el hermoso pero sencillo anillo en las manos con mucha delicadeza mientras él y su novia sonreían.

-Tomare eso como un sí-dijo Len mientras bajaba por el balcón con una sonrisa indescriptible- Deberíamos irnos ya, te dejo para que te cambies.

La peli-aqua estaba feliz de irse con Len, pero a la vez triste por dejar a sus padres. Se cambio rápidamente y escribió una nota que decía:

_Papa… mama, los amo en verdad, pero ustedes cometieron un error en comprometerme con otro y prohibirme estar con Len._

_Los quiere, su hijita, cenicienta._

Dejo la nota en su cama junto con una gran manzana roja y se acerco un poco temerosa al balcón, abajo estaba Len con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Salta, yo te atrapo!

Miku se rio levemente y salto sin miedo ya que abajo la esperaba su romeo, con el que viviría hasta la eternidad… por siempre y para siempre.

**¿FIN?**

_¡Qué tal quedo! Espero que les haya gustado… sobre todo a ti __**Natty**__ ;) _

_No sé si hago un epilogo… si lo hago se convierte en M y no se… no quiero dañar mi imagen de niña buena T-T_

_¡REVIEWVIEEN!_


End file.
